Tainted Love Sparks
by DenbyPeace
Summary: Nikki's in a relationship with Lorraine but when Eve turns up and Nikki's attention is divided between her daughter and helping Kacey with her boxing, will Lorraine stay? Or perhaps Nikki finds love in someone else.
1. Chapter 1

_**This is a random idea I've had for ages, not entirely sure what the pairings will be yet as I haven't decided who Nikki's staying with :P Tom is still alive, it'll follow some of the storylines from the show and some will go in my own direction. This will be my new on going fic as I've nearly completed Clouded Spirits.**_

_**I'm really intrigued into a new spoiler that's been released today about Nikki in tomorrows ep, I have my own idea about it but we'll see what happens tomorrow.**_

_**Please read and review. I love reading your reviews. Should I continue?**_

* * *

Drowsiness washed over Nikki, groaning to herself in discontentment at the exceptionally early wake up call she received; a late night of enjoyable events with Lorraine resulted in an immense lack of sleep. She raked her fingers through her messy bob, endeavoring to separate herself from the crazy maze of twisted and entwined limbs as well as the tangled bedding mixed among. All without waking the beautiful blonde laid beside her, so peaceful and cute looking as she slept.

It was half five, an hour that had become familiar to Nikki since she'd agreed to start formerly training Kacey after she'd discovered the girls great potential to go far in the under rated sporting discipline of boxing. She'd committed herself to an exercise scheme with Kacey in the mornings before school, strategy teaching after school and the occasional lunch time. Lorraine didn't emerge from the cosiness of her bed until seven, appreciating every moment of sleep she could get; she had to look her best. She accepted that Nikki wouldn't be there when she woke but that didn't bother her, she understood the reason behind it.

Lorraine groaned as she rolled onto her side having been disturbed from her slumber by Nikki's unsuccessful attempts to get up without waking her. Dazzling blue orbs were revealed as her eyelids fluttered open, eye make-up smudged from failure of removal last night, "Why do you have to get up so early?" she grumbled, engulfing how flawless her girlfriend was at the crack of dawn, light barely surfaced; her toned stomach displayed from her vest top riding up, fingers subconsciously trying to flatten her untamed hair, all so attractive.

Nikki leant down, pecking her lips, "Sorry, didn't mean to wake you," she murmured, "I'll see you at work, I'd best get going otherwise I'm going to be late." she dragged herself from the bed, shuddering at the contact of her bare feet against the harshly cold wooden floor.

"I love you," Lorraine sleepily smiled, snuggling back down in the middle of the bed, swallowed by the entire duvet.

Nikki smiled softly, "I love you too," she changed into her sports clothing, gathering a fresh set of clothing suitable to teach in and packing them into a hodal. She'd shower at the school and then switch into the shirt and tailored trousers.

Lorraine rolled over contentedly, her infectious smile sprawled over her unblemished skin, drifting back into a light sleep. She did hate that she was sharing Nikki between her job and then her personal choice to help Kacey; it didn't leave her much time to have Nikki to herself by the time she'd caught up on various chores. But she admired her partners devotions, always putting someone else before herself. It made Nikki beam to see her girlfriend so relaxed and content. She admired her for a few more minutes before silently departing the room and padding downstairs, collecting everything she needed for that day and an apple for breakfast, she emerged out into the brisk air of a chilly Thursday morning.

The brunette's car accelerated into the school a couple of minutes later than the agreed time that her and Kacey would meet for the early morning training session. Kacey really was committed, although Nikki was running late she was already tackling the usual warm up routine her teacher had created, not wanting to waste valuable time.

"Morning," Nikki smiled as she approached the teenaged girl.

"Hey Miss," Kacey smiled eagerly as she finished her stretches.

"I was thinking that this morning we'd do some work on your stamina," Nikki said, "When you're in America you'll have to complete a certain running circuit every morning within half an hour, I know a route that's a similar distance, so what do you say?" she asked as she repeated the same series of stretches required as a suitable warm up.

Kacey nodded, "Fine with me," The weather being miserable and bleak didn't bother her in the slightest, or the faint misty drizzle falling from the clouded skies. Just being with Nikki boosted her spirits, she treasured every minute she spent with her teacher training. It was undeniable that she was starting to get a little girl crush on Miss Boston despite how much she tried to ignore it.

"Come on then," Nikki smiled tilting her head to the side briefly as she broke into a gentle jog.

Nikki was pleasantly surprised that Kacey had kept up a reasonable speed throughout the entire run, obviously having been running in her free time when unsure what else she could do, shear dedication. Perhaps she was like herself, being out in the open and running cleared Nikki's mind, everything seemed so much easier to sort and process. If she had a decision to make, more than often it would be made whilst she was out on a run. The wind whirling around her, dancing with her loose locks and generally feeling secure in her own bubble was something Nikki loved about running. It was like racing the wind. And Kacey cherished the sensation too.

Her pace slowed into a walk as she entered back through the school gates, inhaling deep breaths of salty fresh air as she caught her breath, glancing at her watch. It had taken longer than half an hour but Nikki wasn't complaining, the teen had done well. She couldn't help but chuckle and watch in astonishment as Kacey ran all the way up the up hill ascend to the steps at the front of the school before she stopped, and even then she was still bouncing on the spot. She was bursting with floods of bubbly energy, Nikki would always wonder where she mastered it from.

"Well done," Nikki praised, "We've got about half an hour before I need to go get ready to teach, do you want twenty minutes of sparring?"

"Yeah!" Kacey grinned, she wanted all the practice she could get at sparring as well as an excuse to be in Miss Boston's company.

Nikki smiled as she unlocked her car and grabbed her sports bag and handbag, then walking into the school with Kacey and into the hall.

The pair began to spiral around a small section of the hall, Nikki was glad to have a student who listened and zealous to correct every mistake pointed out. The tricky task was still ahead; convincing Kacey's mum, Carol Barry, to sign the permission forms for the States. But first Nikki wanted to make sure she'd thoroughly prepared the youngest Barry sibling as much as she possibly could. Nikki had opened Kacey's eyes to her true talent and now she'd set her ambitions high.

"That's enough for now," Nikki said as the clock chimed quarter to eight, "I'll meet you in here at the end of the day." she smiled, "Come and find me at break or lunch if you need me." she accidentally picked Kacey's jacket up that was under hers as she left the hall.

Kacey had changed into her school uniform by the time she realised the older female must have picked up her jacket. The school was still relatively empty, so she decided she would go and get it back off Nikki now. She knew Nikki would be in the female staff changing rooms, so knocked on the door. After receiving no reply she presumed Nikki wasn't in there, but she decided to check to make sure. She didn't see the point in wasting time if Nikki was actually in there. She carefully opened the door, planning go simply go and retrieve her property.

The reason why Nikki hadn't heard her knock was because she'd been in the shower and as Kacey entered, she came into sight wrapped in a towel. "Kacey!" she gasped, instantly feeling exposed. This was not a look a pupil was supposed to see a teacher in. Worse still she'd nearly dropped her towel in utter panic, frantically trying to keep herself decent.

"S-sorry..." Kacey stuttered, it had taken all of her will power to keep her jaw from falling open, "You picked my jacket up by mistake. Sorry again." she quickly rushed out of there before she embarrassed either of them anymore. That little encounter really wasn't helping her mixed emotions, she was still trying to figure out who she was, in terms of sexuality. And she really wanted someone to talk to.

Nikki had consciously changed swiftly before any one else, unwelcome, intruded in. She was applying minimal quantities of make-up; a little foundation, eye shadow, lip gloss and enchanting her dazzling orbs with mascara when her phone beeped. She cursed under her breath as she smudged her wet mascara. Unlocking her phone, she frowned at the text message: 'There's a visitor for you in my office. Sonya x'


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thank you for all the reviews. I love reading them. This chapter isn't very good and is more of a filler, it'll start to go in my own direction more from next chapter. Please review. :)**_

* * *

"Who is it?" Nikki inquired the bubbly school secretary who had clearly spent last night topping up her fake tan and was busy painting her nails instead of doing something productive and what she was paid for. She was clueless to who would want her.

Sonya nodded in the direction of the chairs, "It's this young lady here."

Nikki frowned as she took a couple of steps closer to the teenaged girl who appeared a little wild perhaps. She definitely didn't recognise her.

The girl rose from her seat, her face displayed a nervous expression yet happy. She fiddled with the sleeve on her dark green hoodie.

"Are you new?" Nikki endeavoured, biting her lip a little at the teens appearance; a burnt orange top paired with a green hoodie and leather jacket didn't exactly match. Nor did she approve much of the electric blue streaks twisted in with the girl's lovely chestnut coloured hair, or the nose piercing.

"Sorta," she shrugged. She was dazzled by the whole moment; this was her mother. Finally reunited. It made her fairly wordless, "It's me...Eve." she announced quietly, deep eyes flickering over Nikki searching for any reaction.

Nikki's mouth parted slightly in disbelief, many questions suddenly flooding her mind. She was numb with the shock, totally out of control of her emotions and actions. She didn't know her daughter and she had never intended for her daughter to discover that she was in fact alive; she'd striked a deal with Eve's father. Surely he hadn't broken that against her will? She made it clear that she wanted nothing to do with that child. At all.

After receiving no reply, Eve frantically apologised and made a quick dash for the door, just wishing to depart the school and forget that her confrontation with her mother had even happened.

"Everything alright?" Sonya asked, she wasn't really concerned, just seeking the latest gossip.

Nikki ignored Sonya and rushed out the door, "Eve! Wait..please." she said as strongly as she could muster. Her bright blue eyes were iced with a glaze of threatening tears.

Eve rotated round and observed Nikki, wondering what she was about to hear.

"I'm sorry," Nikki sighed quietly, probably like her daughter, she had many questions she loathed to be answered, "I think we need to talk."

The teen who had inherited many characteristics of her mother nodded and slowly took a couple of paces closer to Nikki.

"Miss!" A familiar voice called down the corridor aiming to attract Nikki's attention.

Nikki spun round and watched as Kacey came running up to her, "One minute Eve," she promised before allowing Kacey to have her full concentration, "Kacey?" she forced a smile to avoid any interfering questions.

"I was just wondering when we could get those forms for America and try and persuade my mum to let me go?" Kacey asked, screwing her nose up a little as she caught sight of Eve finding her nothing but scruffy.

"Erm," Nikki ran her fingers through her sleek bob, "I'll get them sorted later," she promised as she glanced at her watch, "Haven't you got a class to get to? Sorry I'm a bit busy right now." she sighed torn between which girl was more important to give her attention to.

Kacey nodded, satisfied with the response, "See ya later Miss," she chirped before heading off to her next lesson throwing Eve an icy glare in return.

"Come on, we'll go into the canteen and talk." Nikki said subtly as she began to head in the direction of the school canteen, Eve anxiously following with a lot of questions in mind seeking desiring answers. "Go sit down, I'll get you a bottle of water," she said quietly nodding to a table before inserting numerous coins into the vending machine to the required amount and tapping the correct button and collecting the chilled bottle of fresh water, taking it over to Eve and placing it in front of her and sitting down opposite her unknown daughter.

"Thanks," Eve politely accepted the water, cupping her hands around the plastic unsure what to say next.

"How did you find out about me?" The brunette adult queried, fingers entwined with each other and fiddling with nerves and awkwardness.

Eve shrugged, "Gran told me. Thought I was old enough to know."

Nikki processed the information still clueless on how to react. She hadn't seen her own Mother in years, not since she'd departed to join the army and was less than impressed that she'd told Eve about her. "And where does your dad think you are?"

A cunning smirk danced it's way onto Eve's face, "On a school trip. I booked a B&B in Greenock."

Nikki sighed, subconsciously running her fingers through her fringe, "You lied to him."

"I don't really care. I hate him now, for keeping us apart." Eve shrugged again, no emotion or care in her voice at the mention of her loving father.

Nikki struggled to keep herself together; choking her pool of tears away. It wasn't right that Eve was hating her father for something that wasn't any of his fault. She had been the one who'd made the choice to walk out of her daughters life despite being pleaded to keep in touch. Now Eve presumed the most logical thing, an automatic thought, that Stuart had prevent Nikki from having access to Eve. What Nikki had done she didn't even find natural. It was something that mothers just didn't do.

"You don't hate him really, not after all he's done for you." Nikki said quietly.

"No. He stopped me from seeing you. He told me you were dead! What sort of father does that." Eve argued, "I want to stay here. With you."

"I need to contact him," Nikki stated firmly, "He'll be worried sick about you."

"Then let him, I'm not bothered. He's not splitting us up again."

Another sigh escaped Nikki's pinky lips; Eve needed to know the truth but she didn't want to be hated for her stupid decision. "Okay. You can stay for the moment." she didn't know what else to do until she was alone and able to contact Stuart, her ex and daughter's father. She knew that the truth would hurt but lies were worse still.

Eve grinned, "Thank you." she smiled. This was the opportunity she'd been hoping for, the chance to get to know her Mother properly.

Just then, the canteen door swung open and closed with a bang, Tom and Lorraine entering. "Why are you in here?" Tom asked, "You're supposed to be teaching."

Nikki sighed, she'd completely forgot, "There's a spare classroom next to mine, you can read a book or something until break." she told Eve.

"Who's that?" Lorraine questioned, looking at the shabbily presented teen in disgust.

"Nikki you can't just forget about you class and leave them unsupervised." Tom stated, "What's so important that couldn't wait? Who's she?"

"This is Eve," Nikki introduced, "My daughter." she murmured, barely audible.

Lorraine's perky smile upended into a frown, "daughter?" she repeated.

"Yes." Nikki said.

"I didn't even know you had a child," Tom said, more shell-shocked than anything.

"Well I do." Nikki looked down; she had a lot of explaining to do to Lorraine.

Lorraine felt disappointed and betrayed and she wasn't even attempting to hide it. Her and Nikki were engaged, planning their wedding day. They'd promised each other that they would tell each other everything, no secrets. Now she didn't know what to think, was Nikki hiding anything else? "Why didn't you tell me?" she demanded, "We're supposed to be getting married Nik!"

"Woah...hang on. You and her?" Eve looked quizzical, "You're a dyke?"

Nikki glared at Eve, "You do not use that language. Ever. Yes I go out with other women, so what." she wasn't in the mood for any of this.

"Sorry," Eve's eyes drifted over Lorraine. Her mum was definitely living a wealthy lifestyle if she was about to marry the flawless blonde in front of her, the designer clothes and the general way she presented herself expressed that she wasn't short of money.

"I want an explanation, Nikki." Lorraine pressured, "How much more are you hiding?"

"Come on Eve," Nikki walked towards the door, flinging it open. There probably wasn't any negative emotion Nikki wasn't feeling; hurt, angry, upset, annoyed. Eve followed quietly to the English block of classrooms. "Can you stay in there please? Just until I find cover and sort my class out." she requested serenely.

Not wanting to create anymore problems, Eve nodded, watching as her mum left the classroom and went into her own, instantly silencing her rowdy class that were filling the corridors with unnecessary noise. The ruthless teenagers were purposely trying to make Nikki's life hell as they'd realised on to the fact that she was close to breaking point and already stressed.

Back in the canteen, Tom was still in Lorraine's company. "Don't you think you were a bit hard on her?"

Lorraine scowled, "She promised she'd told me everything. We're getting married. How can I trust her?" she didn't even make eye contact with Tom, still flicking through her emails on her iPhone.

"But you don't know the full story. You should at least give Nikki a chance to explain. Non of us knew she had a daughter but there could be a reasonable explanation." Tom said.

Lorraine thought about it for a moment, she did love Nikki but she guessed it just hurt that she'd felt unable to tell her, "I suppose your right." she sighed.


End file.
